The present invention relates to perpetual calendar wheel chart for manually determining the calendar for a particular year.
Perpetual calendar wheel charts or perpetual calendar devices that can determine the day of the week for a particular date are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,924 to Beard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,723 to Cregg, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,649 to Perez are examples of devices that are capable of such a task. However, the problem with these devices is that they are relatively complex devices that are relatively difficult to manufacture, operate, and store.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that can quickly and accurately determine the calendar for an entire particular year such that the device is not unduly complex or bulky and is relatively inexpensive to build. Such a device should be relatively simple to operate and should be able to determine the calendar for years past, present, and future.